Christmas Catastrophe
by Duckyumbrella
Summary: Three children at Christmas time need to solve the mystery of getting along to have a Merry Christmas. Sorry bad summary and title!:
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back!! Quick thanks to everyone to reviewed my 1st story! *hugs*

Sorry this title's kinda stupid:P whatevs

This first part is in the POV of Joe. You'll find out their ages as the story goes along.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

**Christmas Catastrophe**

**Part 1**

**Joe:**

Parents ruin everything.

Just when you think they can't get any stupider, they prove you wrong. I thought my parents were weird before, but I never thought they were cold-blooded enough to suck the Christmas joy out of a little kid!

Okay, that was a little harsh. Let me rephrase that.

They are self-centered enough to not care that they are totally ruining my life just so they can see some old friends of theirs who I've never met! I could say more things about this, but that's as far as my third grade level vocabulary takes me.

They've basically taken away my Christmas! How rude is that?

Maybe I should explain. My name is Joe Hardy. I'm in third grade, and go to Bayport Elementary school with my brother, Frank, who's in fourth grade. I'm only eight years old, but I'll be nine on June 3rd.

Frank thinks he's so special because he's older than me. But he's only older by about a year, no biggie. Bayport is in New York, near a town called Syracuse. Just because we live in Bayport, doesn't mean we only like their sports teams. Those Buffalo Sabres are good, scary good!

Now, where was I? Oh, right; my parents ruining Christmas.

It all started a couple days ago while we were eating dinner. It was chicken, mashed potatoes in gravy, and blueberry muffins. I accidentally got gravy on my blueberry muffin.

It actually tasted pretty good.

Anyway, suddenly my parents tell us that we'll be going to River Heights, right outside of Chicago, for a short vacation to see some friends of theirs, and that we would miss a day or two of school.

That missing school part had gotten me to like this trip for about two seconds, before my parents dropped the bomb. "We'll be spending Christmas there."

"What!" I can yell really loud, especially when I find out that my Christmas is down the drain. "What do you mean we'll be spending Christmas there?!"

My mom looked at me calmly, as if I had just asked 'What is two plus two?' How can she possibly be so calm about this?! This is a life-threatening situation here!

"Sweetie, it's not like Christmas will disappear." She said calmly, "It will just be in River Heights. Nothing will change."

"Yeah it will! Santa Claus won't be able to find us in Riv- Riv- whatever, so we won't get any presents!" I wailed. My dad looked at me sternly. "Joe, Christmas isn't all about getting presents, you know." I rolled my eyes. Parents are so clueless.

"Yeah, I know," I answered, exasperated, "but what's a baby and a shiny star got to do with me not getting presents?" My dad groaned and rubbed his head like he had a bad headache.

People seem to do that a lot when they talk to me. I don't get it.

* * *

The days after past by quickly. On the morning of December 24th, Christmas Eve, we went to the airport. On the plane, Frank and I sat down together with our parents across the aisle.

The plane was really big. I mean HUGE big! It was as big as... well, a plane.

I'd never been on a plane before, so I was a little scared. Frank had been on a plane once, and had been telling me the basics the night before. "Now remember," Frank had said, "there are barf bags for a reason…"

The list of dos and don'ts of a plane never seemed to end. And when they finally did, I was too nauseous and scared to remember them all.

Finally, it was time for take-off. We had just been cruising down the runway for what seemed like hours, gaining more and more speed. My eyes were closed tight, and I was gripping the armrests so tight that my hands hurt. I held my breath and my stomach did a flip-flop as I felt the plane leave the safe earth.

After a minute, I opened my eyes and turned to look at Frank. He was staring at something out the window next to me. I turned and my eyes widened in shock. There were millions of fluffy white clouds everywhere! They looked like floating cotton balls, or a never ending white quilt.

I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch one. Would it feel like sticky cotton candy, or a fluffy pillow, or cold vanilla ice cream?

Who knew? The possibilities were endless!

Frank and I were busy finding shapes in the clouds when the pilot told us to buckle up because we'd be landing momentarily. Pilots ruin all the fun!

A minute later we started descending to the ground. Sometimes the drops would be smooth and slow, but other times they would hurtle down so fast that I thought I'd lose my breakfast. Soon I felt the plane hit the runway with a sudden jolt.

After we came to a complete stop, I unbuckled my seatbelt, clutched my stomach, and stifled a groan.

I hate planes.

A second later a brown paper bag was placed in my lap. I looked up and saw Frank. As if reading my thoughts, he said, "If you're going to hurl, use the barf bag."

I rolled my eyes at my slightly-older brother. "I'm not going to throw-up. Come on, I'm too awesome!" I stood up to start flexing my muscles, but I smacked my head on the top of the plane in the process.

Frank laughed.

I threw the barf bag at him.

Don't listen to anything he tells you, no matter what. I'm telling you, HE broke Mom's favorite vase! HE did! Oops, did I just say that? Pay no attention to that little outburst...

A couple minutes later we walked out of the gate and into the sea of people. Everyone was pushing and shoving, and a few people ran over my feet with their rolling suitcases.

I hate airports.

Soon we made our way the baggage claim, where the suitcases were put on the turning things they have at supermarkets, except these are 20 bazillion times bigger, and people just grab the suitcases off and walk away. My mom had said we were meeting her and dad's friends here.

This was going to be so boring. I could feel it in my stomach, or maybe that was just a left-over sick feeling from the plane. I don't know, but I did know that this was going to be a LONG, BORING vacation and a LONG, BORING Christmas.

Did I mention that my parents ruin EVERYTHING?!

* * *

If you've ever been on a plane ride with really bad turbulance, you know that it is definitly NOT fun :P

Please please review me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to special agent Ali and Guardian-Angel-Forever for your reviews!!!! You're da bestest!!:)

This chapter splits between Nancy's and Joe's POV. Injoy :)

* * *

**Christmas Catastrophe**

**Part 2**

**Nancy:**

Many people think it's weird to have only one parent, but I'd disagree. Ever since Mom died from a tumor when I was three, my Dad and I have gotten through it just fine. We also have a live-in housekeeper named Hannah Gruen, and she's basically like a substitute mom.

Like in school when the teacher is sick and they have a substitute teacher come in. But unlike teachers, my mom isn't coming back after the bell rings. I don't like this subject and- Oh man! I forgot to introduce myself!

My name is Nancy Drew. I go to River Heights Elementary with my two best friends Bess Marvin and Georgia (but everyone calls her George) Fayne, who are cousins. I just turned nine on September 9th, and I'm in the fourth grade. River Heights is a small town outside of Chicago.

A week or two ago, my dad told me that we would be having some friends of his stay over for Christmas. That would be nice. More people to get presents from!

He also said they had two sons about my age who were also coming. I didn't like that at all.

Boys ruin everything! Boys have cooties! They're SO gross! They pick their noses, they have burping contests, and they're just, plain, stupid!

And I'd be stuck with TWO of them OVER CHRISTMAS! That is just plain rude!

* * *

On the morning of December 24th, Christmas Eve, we went to the airport's baggage claim to meet Dad's friends. During the drive there, I had this weird feeling in my stomach that this was going to be a LONG, BORING vacation and a LONG, BORING Christmas.

Did I mention that boys ruin EVERYTHING?!

Finally, we got there and waited until their flight was called. As soon as Dad told me their flight had come in, I looked around for them.

I'm not really sure why I did that, because I had no idea what these people looked like, and it's not like they would be wearing signs around their necks saying 'Dad's friends and the do-do brained boys we brought with us'.

Finally, Dad said, "There they are." Dad and I walked toward a dark-haired man and a blond lady about Dad's age. I looked around, but didn't see any sign of the two boys.

Maybe they were left at home, I thought with a smile.

Just as I thought this, a dark-haired boy with chocolate-brown eyes to match and a younger blond boy with intense blue eyes came through the crowd. Darn!

A minute later we were standing in front of them. Dad made introductions, "Nancy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, and their sons Frank," indicating the dark-haired boy, "and Joe." indicating the blond, "Everyone, this is my daughter Nancy."

I politely shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, and then forced a polite smile to Frank and Joe. Frank returned it, but Joe was having trouble lifting the right side of his mouth to complete the forced smile. They both looked a little shocked to see me there.

For what seemed like the millionth time, I wondered just how BAD this Christmas was going to be...

* * *

**Joe:**

Do you remember my parents saying anything about a GIRL being there?! I didn't think so.

Apparently, on top of spending Christmas away from home, the friends we're staying with have a GIRL!

That's one little detail my parents seemed to have overlooked. I couldn't help but wonder what ELSE they had overlooked!

After introductions from the man named Mr. Drew, I learned that the nine year old reddish blond-haired girl standing beside Mr. Drew was named Nancy, his daughter.

And boy did she look unhappy to see us!

"Hey," I felt like saying, "don't be snobby at us! We're not exactly thrilled to see you either!"

But then she surprised me by giving us a smile, though it looked forced. I tried to smile politely back, but since my heart wasn't into it, neither was the right side of my mouth. So the polite smile that I had planned on turned into an evil smirk.

Not that this Nancy girl seemed to care...

A few minutes later we were carrying our bags to the car. During the drive, the adults kept talking and talking. In the backseat, we stayed completely quiet. I then noticed that there was no snow anywhere!

I turned to Nancy, "Do you get any snow around here? You know, that white, cold stuff that gets you out of school?" Nancy nodded, seeming glad someone had finally started a conversation.

"Yes, but all the snow we've been getting in the last few weeks has melted by the next day." She turned to look out the car window, "Looks like a green Christmas this year."

She turned back to us, "Doesn't it snow up where you live, in New York?" Frank answered the 'no duh' question with a, "Yeah, we have a lot of snow back home." I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I thought of all the fun in the snow we were missing right now back home.

For what seemed like the millionth time, I wondered just how BAD this Christmas was going to be...

* * *

A couple minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a simple two-story white and brown house. They had a few Christmas lights around the windows and doorway, like everyone else on the block.

These people just didn't seem to understand the art of inflatable Santas.

I was dreading to see their Christmas tree.

We walked inside into a small hallway that branched off into different rooms before ending at a small staircase. The first opening led into a large living room, with a cozy couch, some comfortable chairs, a roaring fireplace, and a BIG T.V.!

As I expected, the small Christmas tree stood alone in the corner, unwanted and forgotten. A few ornaments hung limply from the tree's branches, and the star was lazily placed crooked on the top. A dusty blanket was being used as the tree skirt, with no presents placed beside it.

There was but one faded pink stocking hung dangerously close to the fire. The mantel, which at our house was cluttered with Santa figurines and holly, held only two red candles, which were burned down so they were no more than an inch tall.

There wasn't anything else to symbolize Christmas, not even mistletoe in the doorway or the smell of freshly baked ginger-bread cookies.

It was as if they thought that Christmas was just another day.

Just another stupid, River Heights day.

* * *

Did you see the repetition between Joe and Nancy's thoughts? I'm just so clever like that:)

Don't worry! I haven't forgotten the older Hardy boy! We'll be hearing from Frank in a bit...

Joe's description of his own house is loosely based off of the decorations in my house around the holidays.

And no I personally don't have an inflatable Santa (we have an inflatable snowman instead) :)

Review me please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all your reviews!!! It's like getting a Christmas present 11 days early!!!

OH MY GOSH CHRISTMAS IS IN 11 DAYS!!!!!!!! SO MUCH TO DO STILL!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm good now:)

* * *

**Christmas Catastrophe**

**Part 3**

**Frank:**

My brother Joe is so gullible. He actually believed that I'd been on a plane before, and listened to all these plane rules I just made up off the top of my head. I have actually been on a plane before, at about five or six months old!

I was kind of worried when he was clutching his stomach after we landed, but I couldn't help laughing when he smacked his head on the top of the plane pretending to be Mr. Macho.

Joe has this idea that I'm taking things way too calmly and I should've backed him up when the subject of this little trip first came up. He is so wrong. I feel like screaming I'm so mad.

But Mom and Dad always tell me that I have to act maturely about things so Joe will fall in my footsteps. When they first told me that, I thought they were saying that my feet were big, but later on I understood.

I had to be the role model. I had to do the right thing. I had to set a precedent. I don't know how George W. Bush has anything to do with this, but that's what my dad keeps telling me. This means that I have to set standards for Joe to meet later on.

I don't know what I'd prefer; trying to set high enough standards, or trying to meet them without disappointment.

Let's go back a little. I'm Frank Hardy from Bayport. My brother Joe is just a year younger than me, actually 12 months and nine days. I turn ten, the big one-oh, on May 25th.

Anyway, we arrived at the house, and I noticed they were definitely lacking holiday spirit. The tree looked old and neglected, and there were very little decorations around the house. Talk about depressing.

We took a long tour of the house. The housekeeper, we were told, was on vacation, so we wouldn't meet her. I wondered if Mrs. Drew, when we met her, would be as gloomy as her daughter and husband. Not a thing in that whole house showed that Christmas was on its way. I heard the neighbors blasting Christmas music, and some cheery voices singing along.

Winter wind blew through a partly open window, bringing along the scent of freshly baked Christmas cookies. The smell was so strong it made my mouth water. Mr. Drew walked over and closed and locked the window, as if wanting even the reminder of the happy season to stay out.

It was as if the house we were in was covered by some big anti-Christmas force field.

We went up to the bedrooms on the second floor to find out that Joe and I would be sharing a room. Ugh! That kid talks in his sleep and is a bed wetter, though he'd tell you different.

Do not listen to anything my little brother says. It will get you nothing but trouble, trust me.

Mr. Drew's daughter, Nancy, has been acting really weird ever since we met her at the airport. It was like she had just decided that I was just another nose picking, cootie carrying boy. I'm a fourth grader, not a smelly kindergartener.

She has this red-blond hair that seems to have a mind of its own, and cold blue-green eyes that are always squinted evilly at me and/or Joe. She would make the perfect daughter for Ebenezer Scrooge.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach that this was going to be a LONG, BORING vacation and a LONG, BORING Christmas. Her attitude will ruin EVERYTHING!

Bah Humbug!

* * *

**Nancy:**

I could just tell things were headed for the worse. Frank and Joe were polite, but I saw a look of extreme distaste as we gave them the tour of our house. My dad and I aren't really 'holiday people', but at least we had a Christmas tree this year.

I should've known that New York people would be used to big inflatable Santas that cost people a lot of money in electricity. I don't get why they just can't deal with it.

After a late lunch (Joe had been complaining about his stomach before) we went upstairs to our bedrooms to get dressed for 4:30 church. I slipped on this pretty green velvety dress. I usually hate getting dressed up, but the whole Christmas spirit thing gets me excited.

I picked up the flat gold necklace that used to belong to my mom off of my dresser and fastened it around my neck. I rubbed my finger slowly along the smooth golden necklace, watching as it shimmered in the light.

I left my bedroom and walked toward the room the Hardy brothers were sharing. Frank and Joe had seemed in a big hurry to get upstairs after lunch.

Away from the small Christmas tree, the stubby candles, the pink stocking that will probably be engulfed by flames by morning.

Away from everything that to most people would be defined 'pathetic decorating'.

Away from even the reminder that they weren't home for Christmas.

Away from me.

'Shocked' would be an understatement for how I felt when tears started building up behind my eyelids. I swiped angrily at them.

Why should I care if Frank and Joe didn't like me?

Why should I care if they don't want to be here?

Why should I care if they'll have a lousy Christmas the way things are going?

I let out a huffy breath as the annoying questions twirled around in my head. Deep down I knew that for some reason, I DID care.

I was about to knock on the door to their bedroom when I heard voices coming from inside the room. "Do we have to go?" I heard Joe ask. Frank groaned before answering. I figured this wasn't the first time Joe had asked this question. "Yeah. We always go to church on Christmas Eve. Why's it such a big production now?"

I could almost see Joe shrug before answering, "I donno. It's just gonna be so… different." After a pause, Frank asked, "So, what do you think of the Drews?"

There were some scuffling sounds, followed by laughter. "That bad, huh?" I heard Frank ask through chuckles.

My hands clenched into tight fists. What jerks!

Then Joe's voice caught my attention "I wonder where Mrs. Drew is?" With a laugh, he added, "Maybe she left Mr. Drew and Nancy for their extreme lack of Christmas spirit." There was more laughter. I heard Frank say something, but the blood rushing to my head was making it hard to hear anything.

How dare they speak about my family like that!!

I turned around and raced back toward my room. Tears blinding my vision, I tripped over a discarded laundry basket and sprawled onto the hallway carpet.

* * *

Ironically, the day after I posted the last chapter, our big inflatable snowman broke:(

Hehe I hope you know that the Hardys don't mean to sound like jerks, as Nancy called them. They're just being kids:)

If you remember as a child, dress shoes NEVER fit!

Review me!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story!! I hope you have very happy holidays!:)

Please enjoy the last chapter!:)

* * *

**Christmas Catastrophe**

**Part 4**

**Frank:**

We ate a late lunch, then went upstairs to get dressed up for church. Joe and I put on our suits and evil always-too-small shiny black shoes. My little brother was asking me over and over why we had to go to church. He can be such a pain.

I was just thinking maybe he had decided to stop asking the unanswered question; it had been nearly twenty seconds, you know. "Do we have to go?" Joe asked.

I groaned before answering, "Yeah. We always go to church on Christmas Eve. Why's it such a big production now?" I wanted to know what was bugging him so much, and just ignoring him wasn't working; it usually does.

Joe shrugged, "I donno. It's just gonna be so… different." I understood what he meant. Every Christmas for as long as I can remember, our entire family has gone to the midnight mass at our church. This year was a change.

After a pause, I asked, "So, what do you think of the Drews?" Joe was digging through his suitcase. He soon picked up a black sock, that didn't look very clean.

In typical Joe fashion, Joe brought the sock, which had three holes in the ankle and one in each toe, up to his nose to see if it smelled clean or not. He took a big whiff, and immediately dropped it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That bad, huh?" I laughed.

Joe glared at me and blew his nose, as if trying to blow the disgusting smell back out. After a minute, Joe asked, "I wonder where Mrs. Drew is?" With a laugh, he added, "Maybe she left Mr. Drew and Nancy for their extreme lack of Christmas spirit." He laughed. I smirked as I remembered Nancy's cool demeanor. Joe could be right.

I started to say something along those lines when we heard a crash out in the hallway.

I opened the door to see Nancy sprawled on the hallway carpet. "Hey! Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. "Fine!" she snapped, jumping to her feet and strengthening out her green dress.

Nancy was quick to swipe at her eyes, but both Joe and I saw the tears that still clouded her eyes. The tears disappeared as anger took over. "I can't believe you'd say those things about my family!" she sneered "My mom died when I was three." I traded a glance with Joe.

Oops. We hadn't meant for Nancy to hear, but that didn't mean we should've been talking about them in the first place.

"How'd your mom die?" Joe asked. He has a curious gene that sometimes overrides sympathy. Nancy curtly answered, "She had a tumor."

After a minute of silence, Joe and I explained what we had been talking about. When we finished, Nancy looked down at her shoes and said, "I'm sorry. I completely overreacted."

"No, it was our fault," I said, "We should've been more sympathetic of your feelings. We had no right to say those things without really knowing you." Joe nodded in agreement.

Nancy smiled and held out a small hand. "So, what do ya say? Friends?" I smiled back and clasped her hand. "Friends." Joe smiled. I'm glad he wasn't having any more trouble raising the right side of his mouth.

"Kids! Time to go!" Our mom called upstairs, "We'll stop for cookies!"

"Cookies!" Joe yelled, racing down the stairs. Nancy laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Brothers.

* * *

**Joe:**

Wow. I absolutely can not believe I am about to say this. Christmas Eve (after that little accident with Nancy, of course) was actually FUN!

After church, we went out to buy a huge case of Christmas cookies. Once we got home and ate dinner, Frank, Nancy, me, and our parents went into the living room I had once hated and watched a bunch of Christmas movies, like How the Grinch stole Christmas and Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown and Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman.

We laughed and joked as we watched them. I have to admit. Nancy's pretty okay; for a girl.

After the movies, Frank and I put up our stockings (I decided not to use the stinky black one). Then we had to go to bed.

I was almost okay with the fact that we weren't in Bayport.

Did I just say that?

I must be sick. I think I caught some virus on that plane.

I mean come on! I was in someone else's bed in someone else's house miles away from home on the night before Christmas!

And I considered Nancy, a GIRL, my friend!

I must be running a fever of 1,015!

* * *

I woke up with my head facing an unfamiliar wall. It took me a second to remember where I was, and what day it was.

With joy in my heart, I leaped out of bed and raced toward the door. Then I saw something out the window. I walked over to get a closer look. Big fat snowflakes were falling down in a wall of white, and fresh snow already covered the ground.

In that second, I realized that it doesn't matter where you are for Christmas. It's the family and friends you share the holiday with that make it special.

Of course, the presents were an extreme bonus!

I raced out of my room and into the hallway. It sounded like everyone was still asleep.

I can take care of that.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Everybody, wake up!"

**The End**

* * *

And so there ends it:) I hope you enjoyed it:)

I sure enjoyed sneaking in my moments of childish ignorance(many of which happened after my childhood) into the charactors of this story.

There is truly no place like home for the holidays!!:) Home not meaning the bricks and paint, but the people inside that make it worthwhile:)

I love Christmastime!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!:):):) in 9 days:)


End file.
